


Warm Souls

by Malekthefuckboy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, True Love, ive been crying for ages over this anime, let the gays be happy, mlm, only happiness which is what these boys deserve, soft, why do these boys only get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malekthefuckboy/pseuds/Malekthefuckboy
Summary: SPOILERS DONT READ IF U DIDNT FINISH I SPOILED THE ENDING FOR ME AND I WANTED TO DIEAsh loves Eiji and Eiji loves Ash.  Ash comments on how he is the warmest person he has ever met, and fluff insues and they live in japan together.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Warm Souls

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first fanfics, I used to write a lot more but I lost a lot of inspiration, but then i watched this and was like, bet. constructive criticism is welcome

Ash was a frozen soul, ice glittering brighter than the flame of the sun. That is, until he met the soft warmth of Eiji. He would have never guessed that such a soft warmth could melt his frozen heart, but time and dedication had proved him wrong.

Eiji was different than everyone, his large arms wrapped around Ash's torso, enveloping him in a warmth that he was not used to yet. Eiji had filled his cold heart with a warmth that was almost uncomfortable at first, he couldn't get too close without hurting or loosing him, but Eiji proved him wrong and stuck to him like glue. His warm body and warm soul took over Ash like a fire, spreading throughout him and encasing him in a warmth that assured he was never alone. When Ash felt the coldness seep in, crawling up his bones and causing a shiver, Eiji embraced him like no one had before and the cold immediately washed away.

Eiji was therapeutic to Ash, he was his medicine, and Ash knew that. Eiji was the one thing that could cause Ash to fall, but he was also the only thing keeping him afloat. The sleepless nights were no longer sleepless with Eiji wrapped around him in a comforting hug, knowing that he will never leave his side. Ash opened his eyes, the light of the morning sun settling on his pale features. Ash smiled, turning to his lover who had his face buried in Ash's shoulder, messy raven hair tickling his neck as Eiji slept peacefully. "Eiji," Ash said, voice gruff from just waking up. Eiji stirred slightly, looking up at Ash with warmth and love, arms tightening around his hips. 

Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji, and the once frozen soul, now warm from the embrace of his lover made him whole.

The warm souls slept peacefully, wrapped in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was super short, i just wanted to write something short and sweet for my favorite babies that didnt deserve this pain


End file.
